Alan's Wish
by chymom
Summary: Alan has watched the changes in his family for the last few years. What is it that he is wishing for them? This is the last in the Logic and Reason series. It is a challenge lines story that has Slash with in it.


Title: Alan's wish

Series: Logic and Reason

{The other stories in this series are Logic and Reason, Notification of a Boyfriend, and Favors.}

Word count: 615 words

Author: chymom

Characters/parings: Don/Ian, Colby/Charlie, David/Amita, Alan, Liz, and Nikki.

Rating: G

Challenge Lines: From Pilot

Don: This is not about numbers.

Charlie: Everything is numbers.

Spoilers: Any Numb3rs episode might be talked about in this story.

Summary: Alan's watched his family grow and change over the last few years. What is Alan's wish for his family?

Beta: Thank You Twins m0m for the helping hand. Also Winchester-Jackson-Petrelli

for the helpful direction in this last chapter.

Author's notes: This is the last chapter of the Logic and Reason series. Any and all honest feedback is welcome.

Alan's Wish

Over the last year, Alan had watched the changes in his family. Megan's move to Washington. Charlie's fight to get his clearance back. Don being stabbed. Nikki joining the family. All the changes that made them the strong people that they are. After this last case when Amita was kidnapped, Alan wanted to find the time for the family to reconnect with each other. That's why he had called his oldest son at work.

"Eppes." Don said picking up his phone.

"Donnie, do you have a new case today?" Alan calmly asked.

"No, Dad, everything okay?" Don was a little worried after the last case that something else had happened.

"Everything is fine, Donnie. Could you have the gang drop by tonight? I'm cooking steak and chicken." Alan informed him.

"I'll ask, Dad." Don answered.

"Thanks Donnie. I'll see you all at six sharp." Alan used the voice he had used when Don and Charlie were kids.

"Bye, Dad." Don hung up the phone and glanced around him. The team was in the war room putting the main files of the case away.

"Dad's cooking and he expects to see everyone there." Don said walking in the room to join his team.

It was twenty five after six and Don was out back trying to get the grill to light. Ian was standing beside him laughing more than helping.

"Maybe we should run this by Charlie. You know, get some of his voodoo math." Ian said.

"It's not about numbers." Don told him as he once again tried to get the grill to light.

"Don't let the wiz kid hear you say that. You know what he will say." Colby jokingly said coming over to the pair.

"He'd say what?" Nikki asked as she and Amita stopped their conversation.

"Everything is numbers. That's one of the first things Charlie ever told me." David said walking over to Amita's side.

"Don, this might help." Ian said turning the gas to the grill on. The grill came to life shortly after that.

Alan once again found himself watching the smaller families that made up his larger one. Colby and Charlie have been together for a couple of years now. Amita and David had started dating a few months ago. Nikki and Liz were still looking for their own Mr. Rights. Lastly his eyes fell on his oldest son and his lover. Ian had been good for Don. Even with him being gone a lot, he still came home to Don and didn't let him get too caught up in his caseload.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Alan said standing up at the head of the table. Everyone turned to look at him.

"These past years having you all in my life has meant so much to me. Seeing most of you find someone to love you for who you are. Watching the rest of you with your up and downs of trying to find the right person. I wanted to thank you for letting me be part of your lives. I know being the dad of your boss..." Alan said then turning to look at Charlie "what is it that Colby loves to call you?"

"The wiz kid." Colby told Alan since Charlie made no move to do so.

"That's right. Back to what I was saying. I know that being the father of your boss and the wiz kid you didn't have to let me get to know you. But I'm glad you all did. Thank you for letting me be part of your lives. With that said, I'm looking forward to grandkids soon." Alan said as laughter broke out around the table.


End file.
